Her Road of FlightIt isn't that complicated is it
by yagurlShida
Summary: Kei Tsushima is a 15 year old girl who has given up riding ATs though no one knows why. As she supports her best friend, Ringo, she finds her road once again opening up to her. Along the way, she learns from the members of Kogarasumaru, Kazu in particular
1. Info

Name: Kei Tsushima

Age: 15, (same age as everyone on Kogarasumaru)

Appearance: This except you have golden eyes

http://i83. Yasuyoshi Sano (cousin)

Friends: She's cool with basically everyone on the Behemoth team except for Fumei.

Best friends with Ringo

Personality: You're a pretty quiet, although sarcastic, person who likes to keep to yourself. You have very few friends but the ones you do have you cherish. Once you get to know someone you can become very energetic and assertive at times. You love the freedom that running and practicing the katana give you. You dislike the sort of people who think only of themselves while never really considering others around them. You don't like Fumei because, well, you think he's creepy.

Background: Started Air treks when she was 8 but suddenly quit after 4 years. Her mother and father are deceased due to a car accident and she lives at home by herself but Sano frequently comes to check on her. You love listening to music and running. Your also pretty skilled at using katanas. You go to the same school as Ikki and the rest of the gang. You became friends with Ringo whilst riding ATs, although even she doesn't realize the reason why you quit.

AT specialty: Will become apparent later on


	2. Chapter 1

The sun slowly peeked through the blinds in your room signaling the start of a new day. Slowly you sat up before yawning and lazily stretching. Ugh it's the first day of school I suppose I have to go. You sighed before getting up and going into the bathroom.

"God you look like shit." you heard someone say from the doorway to your room. You slowly turned around already recognizing the voice and rolled your eyes.

"Thanks Sano. Its not like I just woke up or anything" you sarcastically replied before slamming the door in his face and returning to the bathroom. You rolled your eyes, such a baka, before going to take a shower and get dressed. After getting ready you descended down the stairs with your headphones on blasting "Hey there Delilah." After scanning the living room, you walked into the kitchen to see Sano setting your breakfast on the table. After arching your brow at him he sighed. "What? Can't I do something nice like make my cousin breakfast for her first day of school?"

"No." you said simply before sitting down and looking cautiously at the food. After assuring it was normal, you began to eat while keeping an eye on your cousin. "Dbont tchu hoave togoath toschwlool?"

"What? Chew your food first _please_" Sano cried exasperated. You swallowed before repeating

"Don't you have to go to school?" You slowly got up and put the dishes in the sink as you searched for your school bag.

"Yes but I just stopped by to make sure you actually went today. After all Kei, its only the first day." He sweatdropped as you looked for your books under the kitchen sink and found them there.

"Oh. Well Yea I'm going. So why the breakfast?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out with a problem..."

You sighed slowly. "Please tell me its not ANOTHER boy problem cause I really don't have the time"

"Please Kei? I promise I wont come and try to get you to go to school anymore. I just cant understand how he could reject someone of my caliber"

You sweat dropped and rolled your eyes. "Ok fine even though I know your not going to leave me alone. But can It wait until later. Your about to make me late for school."

"Oh! Shit I'm going to be late now too. Have a good day Kei." you heard him shout as he took off out the front door.

You smiled slightly as you turned you headphones on again and some random anime song came on. You locked the door before heading out to school. What fun! Not You decided that the short run to Ringos house would be enough to get you through the school day and you quickly took off. People looked at you strangely as you ran through the streets but you ignored them and picked up the pace. God Im going to miss doing this everyday you thought as you slowed down when Ringo's house came into view. Just as you got to the gate, Ringo came out with Ikki at her side the two arguing about something. "God you two can argue about anything. And this early in the morning."

They quickly turned their heads from the argument to you and Ringos face briefly showed a smile. "Hey Kei. I'm surprised your even going today."

You sweatdropped. "Ehehe...I'm not that bad really." Ringo just shook her head before walking over to you and taking your arm as you started to school.

"Hey Kei." you heard Ikki mutter.

"Hey." you said before getting caught up into Ringos current rage about Ikki. I wonder If I should leave at lunch today and go to the music store. Oh! It's such a nice day today maybe I should take a jog instead?

"Hello. HELLO?!? KEI! Are you even listening to me?! "

"Huh? What? OH! Yeah I was listening. Something about..." You rubbed the back of your head as Ringo huffed and walked into the school building ahead of you. God it's not like what she was talking about was important... you thought as you walked to your classroom with Ikki following behind.

"Hey..." you heard Ikki mutter from behind

"Um...hai?" you said softly feeling a little more shy around him since Ringo wasn't around.

"You dropped this." he said as he handed you a folded up photo. You gasped as you snatched it from him and assessed it for damage. "I didn't look at it or anything." he stated looking the other way as he rubbed his head. You eyed him not really knowing if you should believe him or not but shrugged before tucking the photo away and turning around.

"Whatever." You said shortly as you walked into the classroom and found your seat in the far back corner by the window. You saw Ikki come in and look your way before going to join his little "gang". "Bunch of bakas" you muttered to yourself as you laid your head down and looked out the window. You felt a pair of eyes on you and turned to find Ringo looking at you. You smiled warmly at her as she motioned that you were to have lunch with her today before slowly turning back around and dozing off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

You heard the bell ring for lunch and slowly rose from your desk. As you looked out the window you saw Ikki walking out the front gates of the school. I guess he's had enough for today You sighed before grabbing your lunch and getting up and heading towards Ringo's desk. "Oi." you called out as Ringo finished the last of her notes. "Your going to let me borrow those ne?" you asked while giving a sheepish grin. Ringo shook her head at you.

"No. You should've stayed awake and took your own Kei." I pouted and she sighed adding a maybe this once before looking around the classroom. "Where's Ikki?" I shrugged your shoulders.

"He walked out the front gates just a while ago so...I guess he's anywhere but here."

"NANI?!" yelled Ringo. I cringed as her face heated up and she turned on the "Super Ringo Mode" as you liked to call it. "Excuse me Kei but I have to go find that baka. He knows our sisters will kill him when they found out."

"Um..." I said but it was futile as Ringo was out the door in a flash. I sweatdropped. Won't they be mad at you too...And besides we were supposed to eat lunch together I slowly looked around the classroom before deciding I'd rather be some place less...populated. You walked out the classroom and decided to go up to the roof. Once there, you hopped on top of a crate and sat on the roof of the stairwell door. You pulled out your lunch consisting simply of a few rice balls and some sushi before turning your iPod on to "Lonely" by Akon. You rolled your eyes at the song but kept it there none the less. So cliche you thought as you picked up a rice ball and began eating. You paused halfway through as you heard the door open to the roof. Not long after you saw Ikki's two friends walk out before sitting on the ground and eating lunch. Guess I'm not the only one who thought to eat up here. Hey aren't those two friends of that loser Ikki. Kazuma and Oniguma I think that's what their names are. As soon as she thought her names, Kazuma looked around and spotted her on the roof..

"Oi! You up there? Your one of Ringos friends ne?" he asked. You looked at him before nodding slowly. "You know where those two went?"

Probably to go snog each other somewhere. I swear those two are in denial... a smirk came across your face before you realized you hadn't yet gave an answer. "Um...I don't know. Ikki walked out and Ringo followed." Really shes like one of those tracker dogs... Suddenly the picture popped in your head of Ringo as a German shepard sniffing out Ikkis' scent. You started giggling before bursting out into laughter. Kazu and Onigiri looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"She's weird." Onigiri whispered to Kazu.

"I know but after all she IS a friend of Ringos..."

You suddenly snapped out of it aware of the looks you were recieving and resumed eating whilst turning your head to look at the sky.

Kazus' POV

You looked at the strange girl staring at the sky. Whats so fascinating I wonder?

"Hey shouldn't we go look for Ikki?" Onigiri asked me shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Nah. He can look out for himself. Besides, he always does everything anyway. All we do is get in the way." I replied. It was the truth really. Ikki always looked out for us but that was the problem. I didn't want a babysitter. I could take care of myself and Ikki needed to understand that he didn't need to jump into every battle by himself like he doesn't have other capable people.

Onigiri nodded. "Yeah I know but I think I'm going to at least look in to where he's going. He could get himself into some big trouble."

I nodded before looking at him. "Keep me posted. That baka always seems to get into some kind of impossible trouble that only he could get into." Onigiri agreed before walking out the door.

"Excuse me but..."

Kei POV

As I looked up to the clouds I heard the convo going on below. Man he sounds bitter... I thought to myself as I continued eavesdropping. As the fat short kid, Onigiri as I learned his name was, left I spoke. "Excuse me but..."

Kazuma looked up at me with a questioning gaze. "Yeah. What is it?" he replied shortly. I sighed. This is why I didn't like dealing with other people. They really could be rude for no reason.

"Well, exactly how long have you known Ikki?" I asked. It really wasn't any of my business but I did have a point.

Kazu looked at me before shrugging. "I don't know since we were kids I guess" he said putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the rail.

"Oh well then I guess you know him pretty well..." I trailed off

"Yeah why?" Kazu asked looking at me.

"Well it seems to me that if you've been friends for so long, there is obviously something to contribute to the relationship between you 3. And if he always gets into trouble that he needs someone to help him get out of it even if he is a stubborn brat. But thats just what it seems to me." I jumped off the stair roof and landed on the ground. I threw my trash at him and turned my ipod on again. He caught the trash and looked at me confused. I shrugged before going back inside into the classroom.

Kazu POV

Strange Girl. I don't even know what her name is...Still I suppose she had a point I looked up at the sky before turning around quickly and running into the building.

Kei POV

I looked out the window as I slowly started to fall asleep at my desk again. Just before I closed my eyes I saw Kazu running towards the front gate. I smiled softly before putting my head down to await the end of the school day.


	4. Chapter 3

You sighed as you grabbed your things and left for the day. Guess I'm walking home by myself today you thought as you were greeted by the glorious sun outside of the school. It really is a nice day. The sky is so clear... You leisurely strolled down the sidewalk suddenly remembered that you needed to go to the store for some food amongst other things. "Might as well get it over with now" you sighed as you walked into the store looking around. "Lets see...I need carrots, lettuce, potatoes, salmon, beef, onions, tomatoes, garlic,..." you mumbled to yourself softly as you went down the aisle finding the things you needed. As you made your way to the frozen foods section you noticed a familar face. "Ohayo Akira-kun." you said softly, smiling warmly as he greeted you with a huge hug.

"Ohayo Kei. I haven't seen you in ages. You stopped coming to our practices. We we're all dissapointed you know." he replied looking at you out the corner of his eye as he grabbed some frozen dinner and examined it.

"Sumimasen Akira." you replied softly. "It's just that..." you trailed off.

"It's ok we're not mad or anything. But you know we miss the advice you used to give us. And you too of course." he replied as an after thought.

"Gee thanks..." you replied sarcastically sweatdropping in the process. "I didn't know you cared so much really." Akira smiled slightly before turning to look at that one girl he hangs out with all the time.

You slowly smiled before saying "Sayonara Akira-kun. Good luck with your upcoming battle." Akira nodded before walking away with the girl in tow. I still don't know what her name is...Akira is so rude sometimes...

After paying for the groceries, you made your way back home only to see that you had a call from Ringo. After putting the food away you decided to call her back

Ring, Ring, 

"Moshi Moshi! This is Ringo speaking."

"Oi Ringo! Its me Kei..."

"Oh! Hey Kei, thanks for calling me back"

"Whatever...did you want something or are you just calling too bother me like usual?"

"Haha very funny. Actually I was wondering if you saw Ikki on your way home. He ran off after I asked if he lost a fight and I'm not sure where he went..."

"So he left school to get into a fight huh? What a baka. Who'd he get into it with?"

"Some AT gang. I don't know why he would even attempt to fight an AT Gang when he doesn't even ride ATs..."

You sweatdropped. "He's a baka thats why. Who was the gang?"

There was a pause before Ringo said "The Skull Saders"

"God he really is a baka" you said exasperated. "Did you check looking in his favorite places?"

"No not yet. I kind of wanted to ask if you would come with me..."

You thought of the dinner you were supposed to make and sighed. Guess it's microwavable ramen again... "Sure Ringo I'll come with you. Just let me grab a coat and I'll be over there in a few."

"Ok. Arigatou Ringo-chan."

"Hai, hai. Stay put till I get there ok?"

"Hai."

click. 

You ran to Ringos' house enjoying the breeze in your hair as you listened to "Unfaithful" by Rihanna on your iPod. Soon enough you arrived at Ringos' house to find her sitting on the steps..

"God Kei what took you?"

You rolled your eyes as you turned off you iPod and pulled her down the steps. "Whatever I definitely didn't take longer than 5 minutes to get here so don't start ok Ringo." You laughed as Ringo pouted.

"Do you KNOW how long that is?" she said exasperated. You shook your head and smiled.

"Oh stop worrying Ikki's fine. He knows how to take care of himself. He's probably sitting somewhere practicing his "moves" for a rematch." you said boredly.

Ringo nodded. "I know your right but...The Skull Saders. He must have taken a beating." You couldn't help but to agree with her.

"So Ringo...where to?" You asked as you reached a fork in the road. You turned to see here thinking slowly.

"Um, I think I might know a place. Follow me!" she yelled as she took off running in some direction. You grinned at the chance of running and quickly caught up to her. As you ran across a bridge, you saw Ikki sitting on some steps like he was waiting for something. Something instantly caught your attention, a familar sound that you could recognize anywhere and you paused. Ringo, not noticing, ran to Ikki and they started to talk. You heard Ikki tell her to be quiet and you quickly snapped your head to the right to see a girl with pink hair riding on ATs at an impressive speed. You noticed Ringos' eyes widen and her face flush before turning your attention back to the girl.

Hey...I think I recognize her. Simca I think you thought to yourself as you watched her ride. All of a sudden a memory came rushing back to you.

_**Flashback!!**_

_**You were riding on ATs skimming from roof to roof just enjoying the ride when you saw a large building appear on your right. Without really thinking twice, you headed towards it spinning up the side of the wall to get to the top. You gasped at the sight of how far up you were before grinningand skating off the roof of the building. Suddenly you were falling, but it felt more like flying as you practically rode on air to the roof of a smaller building...**_

_**End flashback!!**_

You shook your head at the memory before making your way over to Ikki and Ringo.

"That girl is always practicing around here. I think she looks like the girl on the Air Trek commercial." Ikki stated. You snorted and rolled you eyes as he glared at you.

"What? Don't blame me for not thinking your girlfriend is commercial material." you replied.

"Like you would even know Kei." he retorted back.

If only you knew... you thought to yourself softly. You heard Ringo change the subject and thanked her for it inwardly.

"You always come here to see her?" Ringo asked. You snickered softly to yourself. Jealous maybe?

"Its nothing like that. In the first place, she doesn't even know me" replied Ikki watching Simca skim from rooftop to rooftop.

You smiled to yourself before speaking. "Oi Ringo! I'm heading home. I'll call you later ok?"

Ringo turned to you quickly. "Nani? You don't want to come back with us for dinner?" The image of Ringo and her crazy sisters popped into your head and you politely but forcefully declined.

"No thank you! I mean...um...I just went grocery shopping so I think I'll go home and make something. Sayonara Ringo, Ikki." you replied quickly before running off before she could convince you otherwise.

"If only I was so lucky..." muttered Ikki to himself.

"Nani? You say something Ikki?" asked Ringo looking at him.

Ikki sweatdropped. "No. Not a thing." Phew that was close


	5. Chapter 4

You slowed down after getting a good distance from Ringo. I think I'm going to go for a jog before it gets too dark. You quickly returned home before changing into some gray sweatpants and a blue whifebeater before going outside. You turned your iPod on to "Addicted" by Simple Plan and started off down the block. After a mile or so you decided to pick up the pace and ran towards the park. As you ran, you noticed a familar face. Kazuma? What's he doing here? You slowed down and decided to be nosy. You heard Kazu talking to a group of guys.

"So Kazu...how's the gang holding up? I'm sure all is well. Anything new happening?"

Kazu shifted slightly before replying. "Well you see, we we're thinking of expanding our territory to outside of the school. We think it would help boost our cred in school and outside of school."

One of the men nodded their head and Kazu continued. "However recently, Ikki got into a fight with the Skull Saders, an AT gang..."

"So you were defeated?"

Kazu nodded his head. "Yes we were."

One of the members of the group stood and walked up to Kazu. "You say you were defeated and yet you have no bruises? Did you not fight?"

Kazu said nothing just bowed his head. "There...there was nothing I could do about the situation."

The man who stood looked over to the rest of the group who nodded. In the blink of an eye Kazu was on the ground wiping a smudge off his cheek after being punched. "YOU represent US. There is no room for cowardice and dissapointment. When you fight, we expect you to win, regardless of the opponents. There's always something you can do about a situation, especially if you didn't partake in it. We are a team and you should work like one. Thats why I made Ikki leader and not you. He can take care of himself."

Kazus faced turned expressionless after that statement and the gang proceeded to punch and kick him.

"Boys. I think we've made our point. We expect a better job from you Kazu. You're dismissed."

You watched as Kazu struggled to stand and had to stop yourself from going to help him. If this is how regular gangs are, imagine what AT gangs are like now you thought to yourself sadly. You saw Kazu coming your way and you quickly ran farther away towards the entrance of the park. As he staggered past you reached a hand out to him and jerked back quickly as Kazu whirled around ready to fight. He narrowed his eyes when he saw it was you and went to turn around.

"Wait!" you yelled out to him softly. You almost expected him to keep going but he suddenly paused allthough he didn't turn around. "Um...I saw what happened back there..." you said quietly judging his reaction. You noticed he tensed up but said nothing. "I just wanted to–"

"Don't do that." he said shortly.

You looked at him puzzled. "Don't do what?" you asked.

"Don't pity me or judge me. I'm not weak and I can take care of myself." he then continued walking.

You fumed in your spot He's got some nerve. And people wonder why I don't talk much to other people... You quickly ran in front of him and put your hands on your hips. "Now hold on one minute! I don't believe I said anything about pitying you or saying your weak. Personally you must think you are if those are the first words that came out of your mouth!" you huffed at him. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but you cut him off. "Nuh-uh. I don't want to hear it. I only wanted to help because you're a classmate and thats what classmates do. If I was meaner I would just leave you here but I'm going to ignore your comment. Now you coming with me." you stated as you grabbed his arm ignoring his flinch of pain and pulled him in the direction of your house.

Kazu POV

As I listened to this girl lecture me it made me even more infuriated at myself. To think that I let someone see me get beat up. It's embarrassing. You know. I think this is the most I've ever heard her talk. She took my arm and started pulling me somewhere. What's her problem anyway? I don't want her help. Just let me get on my way and you wont have to pretend to care...

End Kazu POV

You eyed Kazu out of the corner of his eye as you lead him back to his place. Damn they really did do a number on him...WHy am I taking him to my house? What am I thinking? you thought to yourself getting more confused as you couldn't come up with an answer. You let go of his arm for a second to grab your key before pulling him up your porch and into your house. You flipped on the light and led him to a couch in the living room. "Sit here. You can turn on the TV if you want but no snooping around my house." you commanded as you went into the kitchen and turned that light on. You looked in a cabinet for some peroxide, bandages etc and went into the cupboard for a towel. As you wet the rag you heard the TV flip on and you smiled slightly before returning into the living room. He looked up at you as you came back into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Um...cleaning up your wounds. We don't want them to get infected now do we?" you answered quietlyas you pushed him off the couch and onto the floor.

"No...I mean why are you doing this?" he asked looking at you.

You shrugged, "I don't know...because I want to. I don't like to see people get hurt I guess. And If I can do something about it than why not. Besides, you're a classmate and one of Ikki and Ringos friends ne?"

He looked at you cautiously before adding, "You're a strange girl you know that?"

You smiled and nodded before replying, "Yes, yes I know. Now strip so I can clean those cuts." Kazu looked at you strangely and sweatdropped as you stared at him waiting patiently. Strange girl he thought to himself before taking his shirt off.

You blushed slightly as he removed his shirt but shook it off and started to clean the scrapes and cuts on his back and chest. You could feel Kazus' eyes on you as you worked but you shrugged it off and reached for the bottle of alcohol.

"Hey. I don't think thats neccessary." you heard him say as he tensed slightly. You looked at him puzzled before the realization hit you and you smirked softly.

"Aww. C'mon now don't be such a baby. You can get your ass kicked no problem without saying a word but when it comes to some alcohol you wuss out? Well...I guess I could find some peroxide since it doesn't sting as much." you said sweetly while inwardly grinning. You saw Kazu flush from embarrassment before he spoke.

"I was just saying that the cuts aren't that bad. But if you want to use alcohol go ahead. It's no problem."

You rolled your eyes Boys and their egos and continued to apply alcohol and bandages to his chest, back and face. You stood up and stretched as you finished and as you walked back into the kitchen to clean up you said softly, "You should learn to stand up for yourself more. And be more careful. You obviously have people who care about you and if you let it be known what you don't like, I doubt you'd feel the way you do." You put the supplies away and threw away the trash and you heard Kazu sit back down. After thinking for a moment you called out from the kitchen. "Oi...Kazu...Um are you hungry?"


	6. Chapter 5

You were in the process of making grilled beef when your phone rang. "Um Kazu...can you watch this for me while I get the phone?" You waited as he walked into the kitchen.

"You want me to watch grilled beef?"

You looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Baka. Just make sure it doesn't burn ok?" The two of you had gotten a little more comfortable with each other now that the awkwardness was out of the way. You then ran to the phone and picked it up just in time.

click 

"Moshi Moshi. Tsushima residence."

"Kei thank goodness your home!"

"Ringo-chan? Whats the matter? Whats happened?"

"Ikki...he...he.."

"He what Ringo? Whats' going on?"

"He took Rika-nees' ATs Kei..."

"Nani!?! That baka did what?"

"Yeah he broke into our AT room and took a pair of ATs and instructions. Their so dangerous when noone is there to help you. Not to metion Rika-nee is going to kill him. I hope he doesn't do something stupid like challege another team and not no what hes doing."

"He didn't take your emblem though so thats not a problem right now ne?

There was a pause on the line and some shuffling. "Kei-chan...he took Sleeping Forest."

You gasped softly. How big of an idiot can he be? "Listen Ringo, I'm sure he'll be fine. You should go find him. He can't have gotten far. But take your ATs with you in case you run into trouble."

"Will you come with me?"

You paused before replying softly, "You know thats not possible Ringo. I can't possibly keep up with ATs. Besides it's your emblem. All of Sleeping Forest should go and whoop his ass!"

Ringo chuckled softly. "Hai. You're right of course. Ok Kei-chan. But if you see him...can you I don't know make him trip or something so he can't go anywhere?"

You giggled. "Sure I can do that. Just be–"

"Oi! The meats burning! What do I do?!" Kazu yelled from the kitchen.

"Kei-chan. Who's that? It sounded like a guy!"

You sighed. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow ok. Go look for Ikki. And be careful."

"Hai. But I want to know all the detail Kei!"

"Hai hai. I've gotta go now. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne"

click 

You ran into the kitchen to see Kazu looking panicked over the food. You sighed as you turned the heat down on the stove and flipped the meat. "Its really not that complicated Kazu." you stated as you pushed him out the kitchen into the living room. "Stay here so you don't cause anymore damage."

Kazu glared at you before sitting down and you returned to the kitchen. I hope Ringo-chans ok...


	7. Chapter 6

You were setting the table for dinner when you heard the doorbell ring. "Kazu, can you come in here and finish setting the table while I get the door?" You heard a groan and added, "_Please Kazu?"_ He sighed before walking in and taking the plates out of her hand. "A-ri-ga-tou!" you sang before walking out of the kitchen to the door. As you opened it your eyes widened and you slammed the door back in the persons face. God why does he have to come now. I really don't feel like dealing with this right now you groaned in you head as you sighed and opened the door again.

"Now was that necessary Kei? I swear your so rude. You almost ruined this perfect face...boys and girls alike would've been after you for ruining it. You _must_ be more careful."

You sighed once again as you were now staring at the annoying face of your cousin Sano. "Ohayo Sano." you greeted dryly. "What brings you here?"

He gave you a cute lopsided grin before saying. "Ma chere to discuss my problems of course." You sweatdropped. I completely forgot about that...

"Uh...Kei the tables set."

You glanced behind you to see Kazu in the doorway with his hands behind his head. Suddenly you felt a rush go by you and you stared with your mouth open as Sano grabbed Kazus' hands and rubbed his face against him.

"Kei, who is this friend of yours? Why haven't we ever been introduced?" he whined as he tilted Kazus face with his hand and examined him. "Hes almost 2 levels below how cute I am. He has potential..."

You sweat dropped again before grabbing Sano by his ear and away from Kazu. "Excuse him Kazu. He's not right in the head." Kazu just stood there looking dumbfounded and you couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly though, Sano got all serious on you and grabbed Kazu by his shirt.

"So...what are you doing in my cousins house alone huh? What were you thinking?" growled Sano.

"Calm down Sano and shut up. Who comes over my house is none of your business. Besides I invited him here so mind your business." You glared at him while he just looked before shrugging.

"Fine whatever. But don't let me catch pretty boy here again." he stated.

"Fine you won't catch him here." you replied smugly. "Now are you staying for dinner or what because you definitely interrupted us." Sanos' face instantly lit up and you knew he was once again up to no good.

"Of course I'll stay! Now me and your friend can have a nice date while you serve us and–"

"No! You must be out of your mind Sano! We can talk later so leave before you give me an even bigger headache." you groaned. Sano pouted but turned around to leave.

"Thats ok...I have another date anyway. Hey cuz I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk."

You nodded before following him to the door. He turned around to say something but you ignored him and once again slammed the door in his face. As you walked back towards Kazu you had to stifle a laugh. He had the most horrified expression on his face. It truly was amusing watching him. "Um Kazu...you ok?"

Kazu just looked at you. You cocked your head before staring back at him. A minute or two passed with you two just standing there before you chopped him on the head and smiled. "Hey!" he yelled. You just kept on smiling and walked into the kitchen to eat. He followed after a moment and the two of you sat down to eat while talking about little things like school, friends, music, etc. After you finished Kazu offered to help do the dishes and you agreed. You had a system going: You washed the dishes and Kazu dried. Once all that was done you walked into the living room and threw yourself on the couch. This has definitely been the longest day of school in my life. You looked to Kazu and saw him snooping around the living room looking at pictures, books, CDs and everything else.

"See something you like?" you asked paling slightly when he found a book about Air Trecks. You watched cautiously as his hand paused over the book before continuing down the line.

"So...do you live here by yourself?" he asked coming over to sit on the floor next to you. You nodded before realizing that he couldn't see you.

"Hai. It's fine though. No curfews or people to nag over every little thing...well except Sano."

Kazu paled over the mention of that name and you chuckled slightly. Suddenly though he got up. "Erm look. I just wanted to say that..."

"Uh-uh. Its ok really. You don't need to say anything. Its getting late so I guess I'll see you around?" Kazu nodded slowly before making his way to he door. "Yea I guess I'll see you. And um...can you not–"

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone. But like I said you shouldn't let yourself get taken advantage of like that..." you said quietly. He nodded again before lifting his hand in the air in parting and walking down the street. As you were about to close the door you noticed Ikki and a gang of Skull Saders racing down the street. You sweat dropped as you saw Ikki get elbowed in the stomach and go flying because he wasn't paying attention. "Baka." you muttered to yourself. Guess I should help him since hes probably using the Sleeping Forest emblem. "Hey baka! You gonna stand there all day or go after them? I didn't know you were one to quit so easily. You do realize that if you lose and their emblem gets taken your in for major hell from those 4..."

Ikki got up suddenly with some major motivation in his eyes and took off. Just as he did, you noticed Ringo, Mikan, and Ume following after him. I guess they got the rest covered you thought to yourself before closing the door and going upstairs to get some sleep. SUCH a long day...


	8. Chapter 7

You woke up the next morning to your alarm clock and got out of bed. I wonder how things went with Ikki? you thought to yourself as you got ready for school. You decided against breakfast for the day and left out early to go to Ringos house. As you arrived you walked up to the door and knocked 3 times before entering the house.

"Oi Kei"

"Ohayo Kei"

"Konnichiwa Kei"

"Yo! Kei!"

You sweatdropped at the greetings of the 4 girls before replying "Ohayo everyone."

You saw Ikki walking out of the room looking disheveled. "Heh someone had a long night eh?"

"YOU BET HE DiD!" everyone yelled as Ikki cringed and ran out of the house before he suffered any more abuse.

You chuckled before grabbing Ringo and heading out of the house. "See-ya around" you yelled across your shoulder before ushering Ringo to school. "Sooooooo." you started before Ringo looked at you.

"Nuh-uh you first. Who was at your house last night?"

You grinned before whispering in her ear "It's a secret." Then you turned and ran a length in front of her. "So did he lose?"

Ringo shook her head. "Surprisingly no. After that elbow to the gut he got really motivated and actually won." You sweatdropped as you thought of the reason for his motivation but said nothing. "And do you know the only reason he found our ATs was because he ruined or grilled meat dinner and got mad when Rika punished him for it. You sweatdropped yet again. Ringo went on and on about how stupid he was and you smiled listening to her rant.

"So what was it like riding again?" you asked softly. Rika paused and looked at you for a second.

"It was exhilarating. I really missed it. Now maybe I can ride with Ikki if Rika-nee will let him..."

You smiled, happy for Ringo. It was quite obvious she liked Ikki, though you couldn't understand why. Ringo went on again about how she hated to use ATs for fighting and you couldn't help but agree. As you arrived at school you noticed that Kazu and Onigiri were grilling Ikki about his fight with the Skull Saders. As Ikki gloated and over exaggerated his win, since he really did get lucky, you rolled your eyes and made your way to your desk. As you passed Kazu, you smiled to him in greeting and gave a wave. He nodded and smiled back before tuning back in to Ikki's conversation.

"Im going to make an Air Trek Team." stated Ikki

"Your going to make a storm riders team. With who?" asked Kazu.

When Ikki pointed to Onigiri and Kazu you couldn't help but snort. They looked over at you and you quickly coughed looking the other way so they turned back to the conversation. Ikki started to go off getting excited about who the other two members were going to be and how cool it was and blah blah blah. So you ignored them and pulled out your iPod waiting for lunch. When the bell finally rang, you jumped up and ran to the rooftop needing some peace and quiet. Not long after you got up there Kazu showed up.

"Yo." he said going over to the railing and sipping a soda.

"Ohayo." you said softly before taking a bite of your sandwich. You looked over to him and saw he was in deep thought. "Sooo. What's your take on that Storm Riders team Ikki plans on making?" you asked genuinely curious as you took another bite of your sandwich.

Kazu looked up to the sky in thought before replying, "I'm not really interested in ATs. Good old street fighting has always been good enough for me." You rolled your eyes and nodded before opening a can of some random flavor of soda.

"Sooo your not going to do it then?" you asked looking at him. He turned around before answering.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I? Someone needs to look out for that idiot and he even went and got Ringo to teach us..."

Your eyes widened. I guess Ringo really wants to ride with all of them... "Oh. Well if its what you want to do then go for it." you stated. "But if not..." you trailed off hearing footsteps and then the door opening. Ikki, Onigiri, and Ringo emerged from the door looking surprised to see you there. Ikki and Onigiri walked over to Kazu and the 3 got to talking.

"Hey Kei. What were you doing up here?" asked Ringo.

"Uh, eating. Duh." you replied simply before pulling her off to the side. "So I heard your going to teach them how to ride ATs?" you asked her softly. She nodded before shifting uncomfortably. "Nani?" you asked her looking concerned. She shifted again.

"Um...I was wondering if you could...you know...help out with the training." you opened your mouth to protest but she interrupted. "Please Kei? I Know its asking a lot from you but I want to make sure they get trained the best they can so they don't get hurt."

You sighed before asking, "Why not dissuade them from making the team in the first place?"

Ringo looked at you oddly. "You know once you get that first taste its almost impossible to stop. At least in the beginning. Besides Ikki...he's always loved to fly. I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to..."

You noticed the torn expression on Ringos face and reluctantly gave in. "Fine. But only because you asked me." She squealed and hugged you while you huffed and looked at the sky. The boys turned to look at you and Ringo. You both stuck your tongue out at them before returning to the classroom.


	9. Chapter 8

The rest of school past by uneventfully and you were finally released from our torture. I am SO skipping tomorrow you thought to yourself as you made you way outside to wait for Ringo and the others. You saw Kazu, Onigiri, Ikki, and Ringo walking outside together and waved. They made their way over to you and you smiled. "So Ringo. What's up?"

"Well we decided to train Ikki today since he's already been on ATs once and needs to get the basics down fast." Ringo stated

You nodded but asked, "So what about Onigiri and Kazu?"

"They still need ATs and Ikkis leader so he kind of needs to learn quicker. After all he'll be challenging people in no time."

You hesitated but said nothing. You just nodded and followed Ringo and Ikki to the playground looking over your shoulder at Kazu and Onigiri who had begun to walk home. I don't feel right about this but...

Ringo proceeded to show Ikki how to do the basic "walk" on ATs. You hit him upside the head when he started to make fun of her. "Shut up baka. Lets see you do it." You laughed hysterically as he tried to walk and fell on the ground with tears in your eyes when he tried to stop but fell instead. He glared at you the whole time embarrassed. "Oi Ringo. This is boring and going no where. Call me when he can actually keep his balance." you yelled over to her.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!?" yelled Ikki.

"Exactly what I said baka." You rolled your eyes and waved back to Ringo as you made your way out of the playground. You turned your iPod on to "Bring Em Out" by T.I. and made your way down the street. As you walked past an AT store, you saw Kazu looking at the prices of ATs. You shook your head as you walked into the store and pulled him out without saying a word.

"Oi! What are you doing?" he exclaimed as you once again pulled him down the street.

"If you want some ATs without paying an arm and a leg follow me." you stated shortly before heading to your house. He followed quietly curious as to where he could get some ATs for cheap. As you arrived at your house he sweatdropped.

"Here?" he questioned in disbelief. You ignored him and made your way into the basement of your house. He followed you until you stopped at a door on the right. You took a deep breath before taking the key out of the sole of your shoe and opened the door. You heard Kazu gasp in astonishment as he looked at all the AT parts and gear located in the room. "Um whos stuff is this exactly?" he asked looking at you with wide eyes.

"Its...Its mine."


	10. Chapter 9

Kazu looked at you in astonishment as you walked around the room, running your hands along ATs, parts, helmets, gear etc.

"Pick any ATs you want" you said to Kazu with your back turned. You heard hesitant shuffling behind your back as Kazu gingerly searched the shelves of ATs for the pair that suited him.

"What about these?" you heard him ask after a few minutes.

You turned to see him with a pair of black and Red ATs. Those were my first "tweaked" pair of ATs you thought to yourself as you stared at the ATs. You were about to suggest another pair better suited for beginners when you noticed the look in Kazus' eyes. They were full of excitement and determination and you couldn't help remembering having that same look when you got your first pair of ATs. "If you promise to take good care of them..." you trailed off giving Kazus "the look."

"I will I promise." he said with determination as he walked back into the basement and sat on one of the couches. You trailed behind Kazu, casting another glance at the room before closing the door and joining him on the couch. You both sat in silence for a while before Kazu spoke up. "So..."

"I'd really not rather talk about it." you replied somewhat curtly as you flipped the tv on and started to channel surf.

"Wha-?"

"Look I used to ride ATs, now I don't. Lets just leave it at that." you stated simply. A few moments passed before he spoke again.

"Uh...I was going to ask If you would know anything about riding these things..." he trailed off sweatdropping.

"Oh." you replied sheepishly rubbing the back of your head. "Um I guess I can teach you Kazu but don't let anyone know. I don't really want to be dragged into all of this again."

You noticed Kazu open his mouth to say something but he quickly closed his mouth and smiled softly. "Sure. Whatever you want Kei-sensei." You rolled your eyes and slapped him softly on the arm before resuming your channel surfing activities. All of a sudden you saw Kazu reach for the remote out of your hands and you quickly hit him upside the head with it.

"Nuh-uh. My remote not yours. Go away." you stated flipping the channels again.

"But your not even watching anything. I just saw something I wanted to watch." he argued.

"Nope. My TV, my remote, my house, my rules." You shrugged as Kazu turned around and sulked before suddenly jumping off the couch as he lunged for you and the remote. "HA! I WIN!" you yelled excitedly before walking over to the kitchen in your basement. You grabbed a soda from the fridge for Kazu and yourself before walking back over to the sofa. "Here." you said handing him the soda.

"Thanks." he replied still sulking about the remote. You finally tossed him the remote.

"Theres nothing on. Here you pick something to watch." you said innocently while taking a sip of your soda. Kazu sweatdropped before picking up the remote and flipping to some random reality TV show. "This is the crap you watch?" you asked dryly pointing to the television.

"Yeah. Its funny watching other peoples crappy lives and how much worse our own could really be." Kazu replied becoming engrossed in the TV.

You sweatdropped. I don't see why thats funny you thought slowly turning to watch the disturbing TV show.

Kazu POV:

I glanced over at Kei out of the corner of my eye. I wonder what her history is. What happened between her and ATs? I sighed softly and quickly shifted my eyes back to the TV as Kei glanced over at me. Man this whole AT thing is going to be a drag I can tell...


	11. Chapter 10

After a few more hours of you hanging with Kazu you both decided it was time to hit the sack. You walked Kazu to your door. "Oi Kazu! Be here after school everyday around 5 so we can start your training. Dont be late or I'll sick Ringo on you!" you threatned laughing slightly as you saw him cringe.

"OK Kei-chan. Chill Ill be here. That is unless I get pulled off by Ikki to go somewhere." he stated mournfully.

"Well I better not be kept waiting. There are other things I could be doing you know." you stated matter-a-factly.

"Like what?" he said while smirking as you thought hard.

"Anon...Listening to music duh!" you said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kazu rolled his eyes at you and waved goodbye as he walked home. You smiled before turning back into the house and heading to your room. _Kazu...hes not so bad after all huh?_ were your final thoughts before you fell asleep.

Later that night you were awoken by a familiar ringing noise. Reaching over you grabbed your phone from the nightstand.

Ring Ring

"Yo."

"Oi Kei. Wake up!"

You groaned into the phone. "What is it now?"

"I want you to come see something."

"What?"

"Just meet me outside my place ASAP. Ok?"

"Ugh. Fine. But I'm definitely not going to school tomorrow now…."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. C'mon."

"Alright. Ja ne."

"Ja ne"

Click

You groaned and rolled out of bed. _Damn Ringo. It's too late for this BS_ though angry you were intrigued by what RIngo would wake you up at this hour for. Hurrying, you threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before grabbing your keys and running outside. You turned your iPod on to _I Remember by Keisha Cole_ and made your way to Ringo's house. Just as you turned the final corner you were grabbed and pulled down an alleyway.

"What the fuck Ringo?!" you exclaimed before you were shushed by her hand.

"Shut up! Be quiet and come with." She motioned to stay silent with her hand as she walked carefully down the alley. Curious, you followed obediently only to see Ikki flying through the air on a pair of ATs.

"Ringo. When did he learn to do that?" you asked astonished by his ability to catch on so quickly.

"I…I don't know." Replied Ringo hesitantly. "He's the reason I called you out here."

You nodded and followed RIngo as she tailed Ikki. I'm not going to be able to keep up with them on foot… Coming to a decision you grabbed hold of RIngo and jumped on her back. "C'mon RIngo. Let's jet!"

Laughing she agreed and soon you two were off, right behind Ikki. "SOo…Do you think Simca taught him?" you asked slyly. You heard Ringo huff which caused you to burst out laughing. "Awww poor RIngos' jealous."

"Careful or I'll drop you." Retorted RIngo as she continued to keep up with Ikki on the ground. You laughed but said nothing more as you approached the AT shop. _He couldn't possibly…_

You watched as he disappeared from sight on the ground. "Ringo! Up above!" You shouted over the roar of her ATs. She nodded and you came upon the shop. You jumped off Ringo and dusted yourself off. "Eww this Old Hag." You stated plainly.

"Kei!" Ringo stated outraged. "That's so mean. She helped you when we were younger."

"I don't care." You responded indignantly. "I didn't like her then and I don't now. She's evil." You added as an afterthought. Ringo shook her head but said nothing as she rounded the corner to spy on Ikki. "This is a drag. I didn't wake up to spy on Ikki. I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Sleep." You replied simply. Ringo just rolled her eyes and continued to see what Ikki was up to. Irritated, you walked around to the front of the store. "Old Hag." You greeted dryly as you approached the counter. As quiet as you could be you never seemed to hold your tongue with this woman.

"My if it isn't Kei. I thought you had died or something. Too bad." Replied the old woman.

"Still the same as ever I see. Especially that annoying accent of yours." You replied smirking.

"You insolent little brat. You can go join the boy out there if you want."

You laughed. "I'll pass. Thanks for the offer but I don't work with idiots. Not even talented ones."

She laughed as well. "Yes he is an idiot isn't he? Something we can finally agree on."

You smirked before giving her a wave and making your way back to Ringo.

"Don't forget to stop by if you ever start back up again. I ALWAYS valued your business."

You rolled your eyes as you turned the corner, almost running into RIngo. "Well? Are we done now?"

She nodded and you grabbed her ATs, putting them on before jumping to a lower level. Tossing them back to her, you waved before making your way back home. "See ya Ringo."


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning you woke up groggily and glanced at the clock. _No school for me today_. you stumbled into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "No more late nights for me either." You said to yourself as you got into the shower. After getting dressed into some black shorts and a purple top, you ventured outside. _What should I do today?_ As if on cue your phone started ringing.

Ring

"Yo."

"Hey Kei? It's your Katana instructor. Feel like sparring?"

"Sure. I'll be there in 10."

"Ok see you then."

Click

You hung up and briskly made your way to the next block where you did your sparring. As you arrived you noticed your mentor and good friend Takuma waiting patiently for you.

"Ohayo." You said brightly catching the 2 Katanas he threw your way. You raised an eyebrow. "Two?"

Takuma nodded. "Yes. I feel like a challenge." He said smugly.

Just as smugly you replied, "Well if you're sure you're up to it, who am I to deny you?" Spinning around you sat your iPod and phone down and got into a stance.

He laughed. "That's my girl. As conceited as ever." He too got into a stance.

"So what are we sparring for? Lunch?" you suggested as an afterthought.

He nodded. "Sure. That sounds like a plan. Points?"

You thought for a moment. "15? It's been awhile…"

Takuma smiled. "If you think you can go that long…."

Rolling your eyes you suddenly got serious.

"3"

"2"

"1" you both exclaimed as you rushed toward one another. It seemed that Takuma had the upper hand, pushing against both your Katanas using brute strength. However, you swiftly ducked and swung your leg in a roundabout kick causing him to take a few steps back. Taking a few deep breaths you ran towards Takuma before jumping back as he swung towards you and delivering a counter blow to the stomach.

Mere centimeters from cutting him you whispered softly, "Point."

Jumping back, Takuma smiled before rushing at you again. You went to dodge but he anticipated your movements, causing him to get a point as well. _This won't be easy_. you thought to yourself as you continued.

20 minutes later you both collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"I…….Won…." you said between breaths.

"Only by a point." Retorted Takuma as he lay on his back and tried to catch his breath.

You rolled your eyes and forced yourself to stand up. "You owe me lunch. But another time. I've got to go meet my cousin. I forgot he wanted to talk to me…"

Nodding Takuma grinned. "Have fun with that. Call me later when you want to take me up on the offer."

You smiled back and waved as you ran home to change so you could meet Sano at the park. Once at the park, you looked around to see Sano sitting on a bench. Sneaking up behind him, you put your hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Gee. I really don't know. Maybe the person I'm here to meet?" he replied sarcastically. You stuck your tongue out at him before sitting down next to him.

"What's up Sano? How've you been?"

There was a pause before he answered. "I'm good. But I have a favor to ask you. And it's not a small one either."

You glanced up at him curious. "Well? What is it? You're all the family I have left so you know I'll consider it."

Sano glanced at you seriously before turning his head to look up at the sky. "I, well we, want you to…." You looked at him expectantly and he continued "….Ride again." He finished softly.


	13. Chapter 12

You closed your eyes and sighed. "You know that's the one thing I won't do Sano." You answered softly.

"Why? Why did you stop riding? You didn't have an accident. What happened that made you want to quit forever?" he asked sincerely.

You shook your head as you turned to look at him. "I…I can't tell you Sano. It's personal. And waaay too painful to describe. I know I tell you just about everything but this is my little secret." You stopped and closed your eyes once again, pointing your head up to the sky. "I just can't do it. You could call me a coward…."

Sano touched your shoulder. "Kei…gomen. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. It's just that…well things are starting to go into motion. We could use your help…"

You sighed once again and looked to Sano. "Even if I was to ride again…I wouldn't join Behemoth. You know I don't do teams. I'm a solo rider."

Sano nodded. "I know. But even solo you could help. Things are going to get really hectic soon. The world of AT's is going to need your light again. Soon." he said seriously.

You once again looked towards the sky. You missed riding; almost every day you had the urge. However that wasn't enough to make you pick AT's up again. "Sorry Sano. I'm done with the world of AT's. It's just not worth it in the end…" you added trailing off. You took your eyes off the sky and looked to Sano. "Gomen…"

Sano smiled softly as he replied, "One day Kei, you're not going to be able to help yourself. You know better than anybody that once you've flown you can never completely stop." He stood up from the bench quickly and turned to leave. "When that day comes, I'll be glad to ride with you again. Well Ja ne. Just give it some more thought ok?"

You watched as he walked off briskly and glanced at your cell phone. _4:30…he's late to practice. Baka._ You rolled your eyes as you stood up and walked in the opposite direction. "It's about time I start looking for him" you said to yourself softly. As you walked towards your home you thought about the reason why you had stopped riding in the first place. Images of your brother flashed in your mind and you shook your head as tears started to fill your eyes. _I can't do this. Cry anymore. What's done is done. Right?_ you questioned to yourself as you entered your home. You walked upstairs into the bathroom and decided to take a long shower. Halfway through, you got a phone call. Turning off the shower, you picked up your phone and saw that it was Kazu. You wrapped a towel around yourself and picked up the phone.

Ring

"Hello? Kazu what's up?"

"Well…it's almost 5. I'm at the door but you weren't answering…"

You gasped as you realized you forgot all about the lesson. "Oh! I'll be down in a second hold on."

You walked out of the bathroom and made your way downstairs to answer the door. "Ohayo Kazu-kun."

"Ohay-" Kazu stopped short as he saw your attire. "Anon..." he trailed off blushing.

You looked down and blushed yourself as you realized you were only in a towel. "Oh…." You trailed off before quickly running upstairs and slamming the door. _Embarrassing._ After getting dressed you made your way back downstairs to see Kazu sitting on the couch.

"Soooo" you started leaning against the couch. "Sorry about that." You said rubbing your head sheepishly.

"Whatever. You should be more conscious." He said nonchalantly as he watched the TV.

Irritated, you turned off the television and turned to glare at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

You rolled your eyes. "Your training starts now. C'mon. Follow me." You said shortly as you turned and walked out the back door. Kazu sighed as he followed you. You maneuvered through some bushes in your backyard and started walking on a beaten path.

"Oi…Kei…"

"Nani?"

"What do you think about part wars?" Kazu asked curiously.

"What about them? They're a cheap solution to people who can't take the time to get their own parts. Why?" you replied shortly.

"Well…Me and Onigiri were looking it up. I don't want to keep hitting you up for parts and I don't have the money so…" he trailed off.

"Whatever. Do what you want. It's your decision. I just gave you my opinion. Anyone you interested in?"

"Actually some fat guy who goes to our school. Buccha…or something like that?"

You coughed and looked to Kazu. That guy?! I guess he is E class… "Oh…well good luck with that."

Kazu looked at you curiously before shrugging it off. "Hey…where are we going?"

You smiled as you turned a corner in the woods you had walked into and came upon a clearing. "This is where I used to train and practice. It's here that you will become acquainted with hell." You said ominously.


	14. Chapter 13

Kazu groaned as he collapsed on the ground.

"Get up!" you ordered fiercely. Kazu remained on the ground and you knelt to the ground. "I'm not going to repeat myself again." You whispered without emotion.

Kazu groaned as he struggled to sit up. _What's with this girl? She's like the female Hitler or something_

"Now!" you barked at him growing irritated. You had just run 2 miles and already he was collapsing. "This is pathetic. How do you expect to be on AT's for hours when you can barely handle 2 miles."

Kazu slowly got to his feet. "What does this have to do with riding AT's," he grumbled softly. He jumped in surprise as you got in his face.

"If you can't handle it leave. I don't want to teach someone if they're looking for shortcuts. Riding takes dedication. Those who try to fly on just pure skill will find themselves grounded soon enough. However…" you trailed off and looked to the sky. "…if you work hard, you will find that the sky is brighter than you could ever imagine."

Kazu stared at you for a moment before replying, "Well, what's next?"

You smiled evilly at him before stating, "More running naturally."

After another hour or so you told Kazu to stop. "That's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me in this spot. I'm assuming you were paying attention and can find your way back."

Kazu nodded and waved goodbye. "Sayonara. And Arigatou." he said walking away.

You sighed as you sat on a tree stump and looked around. _This is going to be hard. Training and not riding._ You groaned as you decided you should head back as well.

Arriving home, you decided on grabbing a sandwich for dinner and walked up to your room. "Whew I'm tired. I guess I'll go to school tomorrow." You said to yourself as you lay down on your bed. _Kazu…he's got something. I can feel it._ With those last thoughts you drifted off to sleep.

The next day you woke up to the alarm and slowly got out of bed. Dragging your feet, you slowly got dressed in some skinny jeans and a shirt saying "Bite Me" before slipping on some black converses and walking outside. You grabbed your iPod from your backpack and the song "Officially Missing You" by Tamia came on. You sighed as you started to think about your brother. Walking towards Ringo's house you noticed them leaving already. You went to call out to her but stopped yourself after seeing her laughing and talking with Ikki. _They're hardly going to have any alone time now that he's starting AT's. I'll leave them alone today._ Sighing you turned down the side street and decided to take the long way to school. As you were walking you noticed a huge shadow looming over you. Twitching, you stopped and talked to the person over your shoulder. "Now you know I like the sun yet you decide to walk _behind_me like you aren't a little overweight. Baka."

You heard a chuckle followed by a munching sound. "And don't eat behind me either." You added_ He might get something on me…_

"Hi to you too Kei." stated Buccha as he walked alongside you now.

"What do you want? It's not like we talk on a regular basis," you replied.

"No reason really. I've been hearing some rumors about a potential parts war and that you might know the people involved."

"And." You stated dryly not really seeing where this was going.

"Well, I just thought you might want to look out for their best interests if it's your friends." He stated simply.

You rolled your eyes. "It has nothing to do with me. What they decide to do AT wise is none of my business." As you approached the school you gave Buccha a wave. "See you around." You said cheerily before heading to class.

_That girl…_ thought Buccha as he too went to class. So strange.

You entered the classroom and sat down in your usual seat before putting your head down on the desk. You overheard Ikki, Kazu, and Onigiri talking about "fat Buccha" and the parts war. You rolled your eyes at the conversation and was about to go to sleep when someone slammed their hands on your desk.

"Wake up!" yelled Ringo as she smiled at you. You groaned before shooing her away.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired." You heard a loud shouting and sighed. "Besides. You might want to go get Ikki seeing as how he's ready to start a fight without knowing what a parts war actually is."

RIngo looked around to see Ikki had indeed disappeared and whirled as she heard a commotion down the hall. She ran out and followed him. "IKKIIIIIIIIII!"

You smiled before dozing off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

You decided to leave school an hour early seeing as how all you were doing was sleeping. You decided to go watch Behemoth practice. Kazu had texted you earlier and said he couldn't train today because he and Onigiri were getting into something. "Slacker…" you mumbled to yourself as you made your way to Behemoths gate.

"What do you want?" Stated one of Behemoths goons

"Just get out of my way. Everyone knows me. I'm here to see Sano."

"I'm sorry but they aren't expecting visitors. Leave before we make you."

You rolled your eyes as you walked past him and forced the gate open.

"Oi! Stop!" replied the man as he came at you ready to fight. You whirled around and slammed your fist into his face before walking away.

"Now that wasn't nice. Beating on our members. I don't know if I like it."

"Shut up Fuumei. Leave me alone." You stated annoyed as you continued to walk further into the base.

"Now why would I do that? And I keep telling you to call me Goshogawara." He said smiling.

"Um….I'll pass." You replied as you reached the training area of Behemoth. "Oi! I'm back. And could one of you get this creep away from me. You know I don't like him."

You heard a laugh and looked to find Mimasaka skating towards you. "Goshogawara, leave her alone. GO put on your AT's so we can practice."

"But-"

"Shut up and do it." She said with authority. Fuumei sighed and did as he was told but not before sending you a wink. You shivered and turned to Mimasaka.

"Arigatou Mima-chan." You said smiling.

"No problem. How've you been? I heard Sano's been visiting you recently." She said with a grin.

You rolled your eyes, "Yeah. He's been getting on my damn nerves. He's so weird sometimes."

Mimasaka laughed, "Yeah he is." She went to continue but you were suddenly interrupted.

"Ohayo Kei-nee-sama!"

"Speak of the devil…" you mumbled under your breath. Mimasaka chuckled lowly before leaving you two to converse.

"Kei-chan. What're you doing here?" he asked curiously. A light went off in his head. "Did you come to accept my offer?" he asked hopefully.

"No." you said shortly

"Oh….." he replied crestfallen. "Well then what's up?"

"I just came to see you practice ok?"

He nodded. "Sure, make yourself at home. I'll talk to you in a while we're almost ready to start."

You nodded as he walked away. You found a seat and gave a wave as you saw Mitsuru and Akira. They smiled in your direction before they got down to business.

A while later they were still practicing hard. _It's like they're preparing for something big to come_ you noticed thoughtfully. You were still thinking when you felt a pang in your chest. "Kazu….-kun?" you said softly. You got up and tried to focus on the feeling. You suddenly remembered the parts war. _They wouldn't go about it so carelessly would they?_ You had a bad feeling so you decided to leave.

"Sayonara Behemoth! I've got to go. Something came up."

They all nodded as you hurried from the base. Something isn't right…


	16. Chapter 15

You picked up the pace as the uneasy feeling grew even stronger. You cursed inwardly as you knew what was going on. _Damn Buccha. He knew they weren't ready._ You ran even faster as you reached the school. You went in to find AT tracks all over the school and in one classroom in particular. Blood covered some of the floor. Shit. What the hell were they thinking?! You glanced around before heading to the hospital. "They have to be there. Judging from the blood their injuries are substantial." You picked up the phone and went to dial Ringo but stopped yourself. "No. Better to find the facts out first." Putting your phone back in your pocket you made your way to the hospital. Once there, you found Emily, Yayoi, and Ikki talking. Ikki ran off towards the rooms and you walked up to Emily and Yayoi.

"Kei-chan." They said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened? I…I heard on the streets that the Yaou were fighting at the school. So naturally I assumed…" you trailed off easily lying. No need to tell them unnecessary things.

"Well we told Kazu and Onigiri about the Yaou. We didn't know they'd do something so stupid. The Yaou didn't play around either. They made short work of them. It was horrible. When the leader-"

You silenced them with your hand. "I get the picture. Which room are they in?" They both pointed down the hall and you walked in the direction of the room. Bakas. You peeked in the room and saw Ikki starring at Kazu and Onigiri. They were in bad shaped you noted carefully. Kazu's face was beaten and bruised and there were AT track marks on his neck. Onigiri wasn't any better with bruises covering his entire body. You shook your head sadly as you gave them and Ikki a moment. You pulled your cell phone out and sent Ringo a text telling her about the situation. Ikki walked out and bumped into you.

"Kei-chan?" he stated confused. "What're you doing here?"

"Oi, Ikki?" you said with no emotion in your voice.

"Yeah?"

"If you're getting ready to do what I think, be careful. He's a lot more talented than he seems." You said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah…um thanks." How does she know about this?

You nodded curtly. "Don't get beat up too bad. Ringo will kill me because I let you go."

Ikki nodded once more before walking towards the girls. You quietly slipped into the room to get a better look at Kazu and Onigiri. You gasped at the sight pulling the covers off to examine their injuries more carefully. _Buccha…_ You were void of emotion at the moment. It was these kinds of situations that made you hate AT Gangs. You carefully ran your hand across Kazus forehead, wiping the sweat that appeared there. _Baka. I don't know why I care. I guess I'm just trying to make up for him._ You shook your head as you left the room and headed towards the waiting room. You walked outside with a destination in mind. Reaching Bucchas territory, you sat and waited for him. Moments later he appeared.

"Ah my queen. What can I do for you tonight?" He replied.

"Shut it Buccha. You know why I'm here." You said curtly.

Buccha grinned crazily before replying. "I might. If it's about those 2. Then yes. They were in MY territory. They challenged me. I won. End of story."

"Let me make one thing clear." You said coldly with a tone of superiority. "Those people are special to me. Therefore, those who treat them unfairly will have to deal with me. The brutality you dealt upon them will not be tolerated. This serves as your warning I won't tell you again."

"If they challenge me I will fight. Do try to tell me what I should do. You don't ride anymore." He spat.

"It doesn't change who I am. You heard me. My word is final. As for fighting, I have no problem. But you will not harm them to such an extent when they're clearly outmatched. They're still rookies Buccha. You let all that food go to your head." You retorted.

Buccha snorted. "Whatever. Get out of my territory." He grumbled as he skated away.

You watched him leave and turned to go home only to be stopped by someone with bright red hair.

"Pulling rank when you're no longer among us? How rash of you." He said slyly.

"Hello Spitfire. It's been awhile." You greeted softly.

"Does this mean you are returning?" he questioned.

"No." you said shortly. "And my word still counts regardless. Just because I don't ride doesn't mean that I can't fly Spitfire. I'm just letting you all know…those boys are my investment. Therefore I won't tolerate things such as this."

Spitfire chuckled. "Well. Things are sure going to be interesting. I have to be going. I'm sure I'll see you around."

You nodded. "I'm sure. You always seem to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Spitfire grinned before disappearing on the rooftops. You sighed as you made your way back home. As you went to your room you turned your phone off. _Gomen Ringo but I have a lot to think about_


	17. Chapter 16

You skipped school the next day, opting to sleep in. After all you had the feeling it was going to be another long night. When you awoke it was midday. You decided to grab some ramen before going to visit Kazu and Onigiri at the hospital. When you arrived you saw they were both awake. They looked surprised to see you.

"Kei-sama?" asked Onigiri. "Sorry for my appearance. Is that ramen?"

"Kei-chan? Why're you here?" stated Kazu.

You smiled evilly at them. "Yes it's ramen but it's not for you." You were still smiling.

I've got a bad feeling… thought Kazu as you continued to smile.

"BAKAS!!" you yelled whilst smacking them upside their heads. "What the hell were you think jeez? You haven't even been riding AT's 2 weeks yet let alone properly. I bet you can still barely keep your balance."

They rubbed their heads sheepishly. "Gomen Kei-chan." They said together. _Who is she Ringo?_ thought Kazu sarcastically. You shot him a look as if you could read his thoughts that sent a chill through his spine. _Scary._ he thought again.

You settled down before updating them about the situation. "Well now that that's done, I'm leaving. Itikimasu." With that you turned and left, wanting to see the Parts war between Ikki and Buccha. _He better remember what I told him_ you thought to yourself as you made your way to the school.

Upon arriving you noticed Buccha and Ikki already talking. As if sensing your presence, Buccha looked up towards the roof where you were sitting. You sent him a glare that could have frozen over hell itself. He shivered before turning his attention back to Ikki.

_Good._ you thought satisfied as you waited to see what would happen. You laughed when Ikki said he'd bet his emblem. "It's a piece of paper…" you trailed off before shrugging. "Oh well."

Ringo and Spitfire suddenly joined you.

"Oi." Ringo said softly. You nodded to acknowledge them both.

"So he's finally started to head towards the top." stated Spitfire. As he talked about Tropaeums road you tuned out, uninterested in all that. You turned your focus towards the battle.

"It's rare to see you at an E-class battle," stated Ringo.

"Actually, I came here to ask Ringo-chan for a stroll or Kei-chan." Retorted Spitfire

You both laughed at him before watching Ikki again. Spitfire sweat dropped. _Rejected again eh?_

You watched interested as Buccha backspinned up the wall. _I wonder what he'll do?_ As Ringo and Spitfire talked of Kiki's potential you found yourself becoming overwhelmed by the AT world. _I'm not supposed to get involved in this anymore but…_ You became irritated with yourself for losing your resolve and snapped at Spitfire.

"You're always in someone's business. Why should it matter whether he wins today? Either way all storm riders will end up the same way: Hurt, abused, and lost." With that you walked away from them both and sat on the edge of the building by yourself.

"Kei-chan…" whispered Ringo worriedly.

"It's getting to her. Not being able to fly like she wants. Eventually she'll run out of excuses," replied Spitfire. Ringo glanced at you once more before returning her gaze to the battle below.

As the fight entered the actual classrooms you thought about the mess that would have to be cleaned up. "Maybe we won't have school tomorrow" you said to yourself. You decided to listen to some music and put on "Mrs. Officer" by Lil Wayne. You watched Ikki lose ground with little interest. Something told you that he would surprise everyone. After all, you had given him your protection therefore you had to have faith. You sweat dropped with the use and failure of Ikki "props." _Baka. That won't work. Not here._ You watched uninterested as he attempted to climb the wall and started to fall. "Baka." You said childishly.

Ringo turned to you. "Kei-chan!! He'll die from that height. What're you saying?"

"Save him then." You said curtly. "If he's going to die, save him."

Your sudden mood change had Ringo at a loss for words. "I…"

"What're you waiting for? If you don't hurry he'll die. Ne?" you said tauntingly.

Ringo stood frozen as she watched Ikki fall. Suddenly, Ikki grabbed hold of the flag pole and skated up it, rotating in a circle as to keep his balance.

"Upper Soul…A move like that…" stated Spitfire astonished. Ringo cried tears of relief as you looked on, happy with yourself.

"See. I told you he'd be alright." You said to Ringo. "Yes. It was quite obvious he'd do something like this."

Ringo sweat dropped at your behavior. _She didn't worry at all. Kei-chan…she's scary sometimes. But that faith…Ikki..._

You smiled at Ikki progress. You knew that no matter what else might happen here, Ikki would come out as the winner. Fate had turned to his favor. You looked to Ringo. "Oi. I'm heading home. This is no longer interesting. See ya." With that you walked down the stairs from the roof to the ground floor. As you left the school you had a lot on your mind. _Interesting._ As you were leaving you saw Kazu and Onigiri headed towards the school. Walking on crutches and injured as they were they wanted to support Ikki. "You guys might want to hurry up. It's almost over. Bakas." You said before walking away from them. Soon enough you heard cheering. You smiled. _Nice job Ikki. Let's see what the rest of you will show me_.


	18. Chapter 17

It had been a 2 days since the battle and you hadn't talked to anyone. Ringo had called to tell you Simca had invaded her house but otherwise you had kept to yourself. You had spent the free time thinking. _I could ride again. But I'd have to make searching a priority. After all he's the reason I quit._ You were pondering the possibilities when you heard a knock on the door. You opened it to see Kazu.

"Ohayo Kei-chan." He greeted as you let him enter the house. As you closed the door you turned to look at him. "I know I didn't call but-"

**Smack**

Your hand left a red mark on his face. Kazu touched his face with a confused look.

"Don't you ever do something so careless again." You said darkly as you glared at him. "Running off into battle when you haven't been taught how to ride AT's properly. I won't train an idiot. Remember that."

Kazu glared at you. "Why do you care? No one said anything the 2 times Ikki battled and-"

"You're not Ikki." You said cutting him off. "Don't compare yourself to him. You are Kazu therefore what you can and cannot do are different."

"I can do anything Ikki can do! He's no better than the rest of us."

"Shut up!" you yelled irritated. "It's always Ikki does this and Ikki can do that with you. What can _you_ do? Is your only goal to beat Ikki? If so I don't want anything to do with you. There's no way you can succeed if you don't want to improve for yourself. That's where you and Ikki are different."

Kazu said nothing as you walked towards the backyard. "If you're serious, meet me at the training area in 15 minutes. Otherwise I'll assume you quit and I won't bother with this anymore." You stated before leaving.

10 minutes later you were sitting in the clearing by yourself. _He's got 5 more minutes_, Inwardly you were hoping he'd come. There was something about him that excited the storm rider in you. You were getting ready to leave when you saw Kazu entering the clearing.

He stood in front of you and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry for being careless."

"It's forgotten." You replied simply. "Since you've just recuperated, You'll have to run twice as much in order to get back to where you were."

Kazu groaned inwardly but knew better than to say something aloud.

"I'll be running with you. It's about time I get back into shape." You told him quietly. "Now…let's get going." You stated. Kazu nodded and the two of you started the days training.

After 3 hours, Kazu finally collapsed and couldn't continue. "Haha have you had enough Kazu-kun?" you asked devilishly as you laughed at him. Kazu shook his head no but it was obvious his body had reached its limit.

"Oi… I have a question." He said slowly.

"Nani?" you said curiously.

"Well…when do I get to ride AT's?"

You rolled your eyes. "When I say so. Oh we're done for today. I've got some things I need to take care of. Actually I might be gone for a few days…can I trust you to continue to run every day?"

Kazu nodded. "As much hell as this is, yeah I'll do it."

You could hear in his voice he was telling the truth. "Good. Now I don't want you on AT's unless you're with Ringo ok? I know you don't understand it but it'll be worth it in the end."

You saw Kazu get up and dust himself off. "If it's you, I guess I have no choice but to trust you." He stated simply. "Well, Ja ne."

You waved as he went home before deciding to do the same thing. _Time to go find my brother._


	19. Chapter 18

As you made your way into the house you went down to the basement. _Time to pull out the old gear._ You hadn't told anyone about your decision to start riding again. _It's best to keep it a secret for now_. you thought to yourself as you opened the door where your gear was located. You had 3 main outfits. Since you were trying to keep a low profile, you opted for this one:

i167./albums/u130/KaitouAngel/1244385.jpg

_I need something black_ you thought wryly as you slipped on the outfit. You looked on one of the shelves and grabbed a golden box from off it. Inside the box were your custom ATs. "Man I missed you" you said to yourself as you slipped them on. The feel of them on your feet caused you to sigh in pleasure. Unlike many storm riders, you had never been into the battle seen. All you wanted to do was fly and enjoy the sensation. Grabbing your backpack filled with some random things you may need, you opened the window and jumped out. As soon as your AT's touched the ground you put pressure on your feet and soared into the sky. Your mind clear of everything, you skated from rooftop to rooftop until you were soaring off the highest ledge. Suspended in midair, your hair had encircled you like a halo. You smiled happily as you continued to ascend._ How far can I go this time?_ As you went even higher you began to notice the presence of other storm riders heading your way. "Party's over I guess" you mumbled sadly as you turned upside down and started to descend rapidly. When it felt as if you were going to crash, you extended your arms wide and started to spin. The current from your arms slowed your descent enough for you to make a smooth landing. You then disappeared into the night as the storm riders approached the spot you were once occupying.

_Man a girl can't get any peace_ you thought annoyed. "Oh well, I needed to start looking anyways." You said to no one in particular as you made your way across town. You and your brother had always shared a close bond. After all, you were twins. Everyone thought that he had disappeared and went to America but the truth was much worse. As you wove through the streets trying to sense if he was near, you realized you were going to have to go out of the city. _There's no way he was here and I never noticed him. I would've felt something…_ You moved to the rooftops once more and sped from one city to the next, doing various tricks along the way. _I might as well enjoy myself… _you thought smiling as you spun up a wall only to slide back down the other side. The feeling of the wheels running underneath you was exhilarating. You laughed as you flew into the sky once more, descending slowly upon an unfamiliar landmark. It was around 2 a.m. so you had been riding around for about 5 hours. You sighed as you took a seat on the ledge and looked around. "Brother where art thou?" you said looking at the city below. You sighed as you thought about the places you used to skate. Suddenly you jumped up. _I know where he is_. you thought determined as you jumped from the ledge and made you way to the streets. You flew through the city as you searched for your destination. Your heart thumped in your chest and you suddenly took a sharp left and came upon a park with a huge lake in the middle. Riding across it was your brother.

"Kai…." You whispered softly as you stared at him. He continued to test his luck, walking on water so to speak. After a few moments he made his way over to you.

"Hello little sis." He whispered in your ear before spinning away, taunting you to follow him. You obliged and gave chase following him step for step. As you weaved through obstacles and scaled up buildings, you came to a bridge. He jumped on the railings and made his way to the very top of the bridges support. Not one to be scared, you followed him quickly and stopped as he did. You both stared at each other in silence, trying to read one another. Finally he spoke once more.

"I see you found me." He said wryly as he took a seat. You grunted in response. "Well what do you want then?" he asked coldly. "I don't have much time to waste on the likes of you."

Irritated you threw a punch at him only to have him move aside, causing you to lose your balance. Before you fell to your doom, your brother grabbed the sleeve of your outfit and pulled you up.

"Careful. You might actually die." He said sarcastically as you pushed away from him.

"I'm here to bring you back." You stated simply as you turned to look at him. You heard him scoff as he looked to you.

"And how do you plan on doing that Kei? I'm working for the government now. Stopping people like you from disobeying the law." He said innocently.

You rolled your eyes as you said dryly "I guess spilling peoples blood is just a side effect of that job huh?"

"No. It's an added bonus." He said coldly as he stood up. "Look. You're my twin so I'll overlook you this time. You might not be so lucky at our next encounter. I'm sure my boss would love to have the Queen as his possession." He stated matter a factly.

You looked at your twin. _When did he change?_ you thought sadly.

_I've always been this way. You just never noticed._ he thought back. You were startled for a moment before you sighed.

"I guess this makes us enemies then. So long as I'm on ATs."

"Yes. I had heard you had quit Kei. If I knew I was the reason I probably would have come to get you long ago." He said smiling evilly.

You sighed as you realized that this was something that could only be resolved one way. "I see. Well brother I suppose I'm going to have to knock you down a few sizes. Hurt that ego of yours. But it won't be today." You added as you heard helicopters approaching. "It seems you friends are here."

He gave you a nod. "I suppose so. What will you do I wonder?"

You rolled your eyes before smiling evilly._ If its them…I guess it's ok. Just this once._ You skated down then bridge before doing the Upper Soul up one of the bridges major support beams. As you reached the top, you soared off the pole into the path of the helicopters. Grinning, your skates left a trail of Ice behind them. As you approached the helicopters, the doors opened and a man appeared ready to fire a gun of some sort at you. You smiled sadly aw you spun around and sent a kick his way. "Whirlwind Ice Shot." You whispered softly as a torrent of ice blasted the helicopters, causing them to descend to the river below. "Your fates been delivered." You said simply as you too descended. You jumped up as your ATs just grazed the water, causing you to glide to the riverbank. You waved to your brother non-chalantly as you decided to head home. There were some preparations that you had to make.


End file.
